


Hot coffee

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Jongin | Kai, Baristas, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Cute, EXO Fluff, EXO Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Sexy, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, student kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Jongin is a barista who works at his aunt's cafeteria. Everyday he sees a guy, he takes always the same coffee, his sits always on the same chair and he stays there to study. That boy is Kyungsoo, he's a student and he's falling for the handsome barista so everyday he goes to that cafeteria, just for him, just to admire him and imagine how it would be to have the courage to talk to him, to flirt with him like half of the curtomers do. Well Kyungsoo will be lucky, because probably also the nice barista finds the misterious boy with hearted lips interesting.





	1. The hearted lips boy and the barista

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all sorry for my english but it's not my first language. This is another of my old ff that i'm re-posting on this website too, as you will understand i got inspired after the teasers of Universe

“ An Americano, right?” asked Jongin smiling at the guy with black hair and big eyes  
“ How did you know?” asked surprised Kyungsoo  
“ You come here every day and you always take an Americano” answered the waiter  
“ Right, well, I study at the university on the other side of the street, I like to come here to drink a coffee and study for exams”.

This is what Kyungsoo said, but the truth was that he didn’t go at the university on the other side of the street, his university was on the other side of the city.

One day he went there to meet a friend who actually went at that university, they went to drink a coffee in that cafeteria. There Kyungsoo saw for the first time Jongin.

He knew that his name was Jongin because once he heard a waitress calling him to help her with the coffee machine. Kyungsoo didn’t believe in love at first sight, well that wasn’t love, was just attraction, but it definitely was attraction at first sight. He also knew that he wasn’t the only customer stroked by Jongin’s beauty. Lot of people, girls and boys too, stared at him.

Kyungsoo liked his face, his big lips, his toned skin, his hands while he was doing the coffee, his laugh when he was joking with his colleagues. He also felt guilty because more than once he realized that he was staring at Jongin’s body, especially when he wore tight jeans and shirts that were too short for his long body.

From that day he decided to go there to study. He lied to himself saying that there the coffee was better and it was more quiet to study than his home or the library, but he knew that he went there just to see Jongin. He didn’t talk about that boy to anyone, he was afraid, not because he found a boy so attractive but because people would have thought that he was a stalker. Sometimes he felt like a stalker, he knew that it was creepy what he was doing, but he was too shy to talk to Jongin.

“ Here it is your Americano” said Jongin interrupting Kyungsoo’s thoughts  
“ Thank you!”.

“ What are you studying? I always see you studying, you must be a good student”  
“ Oh, no, I’m not, I wish I was. Anyway this is literature, ancient Greek literature”  
“ Must be very interesting”  
“ Yes, it is”  
“ I really like anci…”  
“ Jongin, come here, the coffee machine has problems, again!” shouted his colleague  
“ Sorry, I have to leave, enjoy you coffee!” said Jongin winking at Kyungsoo.

 

“ We really need to buy another machine before this one explodes” said Jongin while cleaning his hands after having fixed the machine  
“ I know, but these things are too expensive, we just hope that this will not explode. Anyway do you know that boy?”  
“ Who?”  
“ The one you were talking with”  
“ Oh no, he just comes here everyday, he studies at the university here ”  
“ Are you sure? Because I often have seen him coming here and he comes from the opposite way of the university”  
“ I see, well that doesn’t mean anything, maybe he takes another road or he goes somewhere else before coming here”  
“ Mmm well right, but I’ve also have noticed that he has the pin of the same university where my cousin goes and it’s far away from here”  
“ Maybe he knows someone that goes there and this person gave him that pin”  
“ Right, or maybe…”  
“ What?”  
“ Maybe he has a crush for someone who works here”.

Jongin was thinking about those words when the next day, while he was making an iced Americano with milk for a girl who was looking at him like he was naked, Kyungsoo arrived. He waved at him with a shy smile and he sat near the window putting on the table his books.

“ The creepy boy is here Jongin, it’s yours”   
“ Don’t call him creepy, please” said Jongin with a serious face to his colleague.

“ Hi, you’re here again”  
“ Y-yes…” answered Kyungsoo blushing  
“ Oh don’t worry, I wasn’t complaining! I take you an Americano?”  
“ Yes, thank you!”.

While he was preparing the coffee Jongin looked at the guy. He thought that he was the typical guy that girls call cute, and he thought that too. But he thought he was more than cute, he was somehow attractive. His lips had the shape of a heart and seemed very soft while he was biting his pen. Those lips were lips to kiss, he thought.

“ Jongin, hey Jongin! The cup is full, be careful!” he was so concentrate looking at that boy that he had spilled coffee on the floor.

Was his colleague right? That boy had lied to him and went there every day because he had a crush on someone? Who could she be? His female colleagues were all very nice.

 

When Kyungsoo looked at Jongin he noticed that the boy was looking at him too. But it couldn’t be, he probably was looking at someone else. He turned around and he saw that in the table behind him there was a group of girls. Of course, he was looking at them.

“ Your Americano good student” exclaimed Jongin in front of Kyungsoo’s table  
“ Oh thank you!”.

The girls behind him were laughing and blushing looking at Jongin who had clearly noticed them and he smiled at the girls.

“ You’re very popular with girls” said Kyungsoo putting sugar in the coffee  
“ I wish I was, I mean I think girls like me, but I don’t like them” Kyungsoo looked at him surprised, Jongin who had realized what he had said blushed and said: “ No, I mean, I’m not gay, I like girls, I….wanted to say that I’m not good talking to girls”  
“ I see”.

He knew it, but having the confirmation of that thought still hurt Kyungsoo.

That day was so concentrate to study that he didn’t even realize that time was running and the cafeteria had to close. He was the only customer left and there were only two waiters, Jongin and another boy who was cleaning tables.

 

“ Jongin I have to run away now, I have a date this evening”  
“ Really? I’m so happy for you Baekhyun, and who is the lucky boy? I know him?”  
“ His name is Chanyeol, I met him at Junmyeon’s party, one day I will take him here”  
“ I’d love to meet him, go and have fun!”.

The hearted lips boy was bringing his cup to him: “ Sorry, let me help you! I didn’t realize what time it was and you have to close the place!”  
“ Don’t worry! This is my work, you don’t have to help me, really, you’re too kind and don’t worry for the time. Actually I’m happy there is still someone, I don’t like to be here alone, especially at this hour”  
“ I see, you own this place?”  
“It’s my aunt’s cafeteria and the guy who has just left to go to see his new boyfriend is my cousin”  
“ I see, well lucky him” Jongin looked at him smiling  
“ No I mean, lucky him he has a date, not lucky him he has a boyfriend”.

 

Kyungsoo who felt very awkward in that moment when saw the other one smiling couldn’t help but smile too.

“ Sorry If this will sound inopportune, but your lips, you really have nice lips, your mouth looks like a heart”  
“ Really? No one has never told me”  
“ What? I can’t believe that your girlfriend has never said it to you” Kyungsoo blushed so violently that he thought he was on fire: “ Or boyfriend” added then Jongin.

 

“ Anyway, can I be very direct with you?” Kyungsoo nodded  
“ You said you’re studying greek literature, but I’ve realized that this university doesn’t have a greek literature class”  
“ It’s…no..it’s a…new class, like a laboratory, for extra credits” said mumbling Kyungsoo  
“ Really? Because my colleague, the blondie one, said that you probably goes to another university” Kyungsoo gasped:“ And that you come here everyday just because you have a crush on someone here”.

 

Kyungsoo had never felt so embarrassed like that moment. He just wanted to run away or disappear in a black whole.

“ Hey don’t be shy, who is? I’m curious you know, maybe if she…or he, is single I can introduce you to that person”  
“ Oh thank you, but no, you’re friend has misunderstood the situation, I really just come here to study I don’t.. oh sorry!” while he was talking, and dying inside, Kyungsoo had hit the table near him and the candle on it had fallen down.

Kyungsoo kneeled to collect it: “ Don’t worry, it happens a lot to me too, I hate those candles, they keep falling but never break” said Jongin going near the other. But moving so near to Kyungsoo added embarrass to that already awkward situation because when Kyungsoo looked up his face didn’t meet Jongin’s eyes, but his crotch. Kyungsoo’s face was right in front of Jongin’s crotch.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to look and Jongin noticed it, he took a step back blushing and whispering a sorry.

“ I really have to go now, sorry”  
“ Wait, can I know your name? You come here everyday, you’re like a friend now” said Jongin smiling  
“ I’m Kyungsoo” answered Kyungsoo before leaving the cafeteria.


	2. The chair

Jongin was very upset when the next day he didn’t see Kyungsoo and so the day after and for the whole week.

“ Why that sad look Jongin?” asked his cousin: “ I’m not sad”- “ Well your eyes look different, you keep staring at the door like you’re waiting Jesus Christ”.

He was just waiting for Kyungsoo. He found that boy interesting and those lips, he really couldn’t stop thinking about those lips. Was those lips soft to kiss? How do they taste? Another thought was in his mind, a thought that made him blushed, the thought of those soft lips on his body.

“ Jongin are you okay? You’re face is red “- “ It’s just the warmth from the coffee machine”.

After a week Jongin began to believe that Kyungsoo had decided, for some reasons, to go to study somewhere else, so he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the boy coming into the cafeteria.

 

He had been a coward. A child.

After that evening alone with Jongin he thought that he couldn’t see him again, it was too awkward and Jongin had realized that he went there not for the coffee, maybe he had even realized that the person he had a crush on was him.

But you only live once, so after a week he decided to go there again. To do what? Well in his dream to confess to Jongin, but he knew he would have just taken a coffee and studied.

“ I hope you were going to order the usual, because here is your Americano” said a smiling Jongin in front of his table with a cup in his hands: “ Oh, yes yes, an Americano is perfect, thank you”- “ I’m happy to see you again, are you okay? If I may ask”- “ Are you happy to see me? “ said Kyungsoo in his mind: “ I had…I had problems at home”- “ Hope nothing too serious”- “ No no, now I’ve solved everything”- “ Good to hear that, well enjoy your coffee”.

 

“ Why are smiling like that? It’s creepy” said Baekhyun to Jongin: “ I’m just happy, can’t I smile?”- “ You got laid last night?”- “ Baekhyun! Why are you like this?”- “ Hey, calm down, I was just asking. I see, probably you have a date this evening, so you will get laid”- “ Baekhyun seriously? Make coffee and shut up”.

Why was he so happy? Because of Kyungsoo? Because of a guy that he didn’t know, that probably had also lied to him about his life. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t even his real name.

But seeing him again was making him happy.

That day there were so many customers that he didn’t stop for a second. He made so many coffees that he had lost the count, he had also lost the count of how many girls had flirted with him.

He didn’t realize that it was already time to close till he was alone, except for one person. Kyungsoo was still there, at his table, reading his book.

“ What you’re studying must be very interesting, you have had your eyes on that book all afternoon” said Jongin sitting in front of a surprised Kyugsoo.

 

“ I did it again, oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t watch the time and you have to close the cafeteria” said Kyungsoo putting his book in the bag: “ Don’t worry, I already told you, I’m happy not to be alone when I have to close”- “ Well now I really have to leave, sorry, again”- “ No, please. Don’t go”.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin while sitting again on the chair: “ I mean, if you don’t have plans for this evening”- “ No, I don’t have any plans”- “ Good, would you like something to drink? I can make you a coffee”- “ Aren’t you tired of making coffee for today?”- “ Actually I am, so come, I will show you how a coffee machine works, you’re going to make it. Maybe you’ll find out that you’re a good barista”.

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and lead him in front of the machine: “ Kyungsoo let me introduce you Wendy. Wendy my dear, this is Kyungsoo”- “ The coffee machine has a name? Wendy?” asked Kyungsoo laughing: “ Of course she has a name, she has a soul and a heart and she is a good colleague, except for some days, but we all have those day”- “ Okay, hello Wendy, nice to meet you, please have mercy on me, I have never done it”.

Jongin laughed: “ Don’t worry, it’s not that complicated, just be gentle with my lady and she will be a good girl with you” .

Jongin was right behind Kyungsoo and like a good teacher was explaining to him what to do: “ I will teach you to make an espresso”.

“ See? It was not that difficult” said Jongin while the machine was spilling coffee: “ Just because you’re a good teacher”- “ You are a good student. With Wendy you just have to put the hands in the right places, be gentle with her and touch the right parts and if you do all in the correct way she….will get wet”.

Did Jongin just made a sexual joke? Oh yes, he did and Kyungsoo was red just like a tomato.

 

“ Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” said Jongin realizing what he had just done.

But Kyungsoo now was just laughing: “ Don’t be, it’s just..i’m not used to hear people saying those things, but you make me laugh, you’re funny, so don’t be sorry” said turning around, facing the other one.

“ You’re not used to laugh too, am I right? Kyungsoo you’re such a mystery. I know few things about you and probably half of these are a lie, but still I’m really interested in you”.

“ Interested? I’m not that interesting, I’m a boring person”- “ Not to me”.

“ So I’m curious, what it’s so interesting about me?”- “ Well first of all I like what you study, then I like your passion for coffee. I like the way you always sit in the same place and study, the only few times your eyes are not on the book it’s because you’re watching outside or…”- “ You, I’m watching you”.

“ I like the way you talk to me, the way you blush and the way you bite your pen”- “ The way I bite my pen?”- “ Yes, I’ve already told you I like your lips”- “ My lips?”- “ Yes, you know Kyungsoo I often think about your mouth while I’m working”- “ My mouth?”- “ Yes, I wonder if those lips are soft as they look, I wonder if your mouth tastes like coffee”- “ Don’t you want an answer?”- “ Can I have an answer? “ Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin took a step forward to have his answer.

 

Jongin was kissing him. The guy he liked was kissing him and he felt like he was going to faint for happiness.

“ So, I’ve replied to your questions?” asked Kyungsoo licking his lips: “ Yes. I was right, but I want to be sure, sorry” and he kissed the other again, and again.

“ Ouch”-“ Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to bite you”-“ No Jongin, I’ve touched accidentally the machine behind me, Wendy is hot”- “ Wendy is not the only thing hot here, am I right?” asked Jongin kissing Kyungsoo’s neck.

“ Are we really going to do it in front of Wendy?” asked laughing Jongin: “ Are we really going to do it?”- “ Well…yes? Do you want it?”- “ How creepy I sound if I say that I want to do it since the first moment I saw you making me a coffee?And you? Do you want it?” Jongin replied taking Kyungsoo’s hand and putting it on his bulge. Even through the jeans Kyungsoo could feel that Jongin wanted it.

“ Kyungsoo, I just want you to know that I usually don’t to this with customers”- “ Do you mean that you usually don’t put your hands in customer’s jeans?”- “ No, this is a rare custom service, just for you”- “ You really love your job, don’t you?”- “ Just the way you’re loving my hand, don’t you?” asked Jongin moving his hand inside Kyungsoo’s pants.

“ Jongin I want…”- “ What? What do you want Kyungsoo?”- “ I want to fuck you”- “ You? Do you want to fuck me?”- “ Y-Yes?”- “ You’re talking dirty to me, you’re probably are going to cum because I’m giving you a handjob but you still stay cute, polite and you’re blushing, Kyungsoo, I’m really falling for you”.

“ So?”- “ Of course yes, of course I want you to fuck me Kyungsoo, I really want you”.

 

He really wanted it. He couldn’t wait for it.

“ Why are laughing?” asked him Kyungsoo: “Because I’ve watched you every single day here, thinking that you were really cute, thinking things that I have never thought about boys and now we’re going to have sex”- “ It sounds like a bad fan fiction written by a 13 years old”- “ Well, I like this story”.

Kyungsoo was very gentle, he were touching him with soft touches, but everywhere, he was so gentle that he didn’t even realize that his shirt was gone and now the boy were kissing his chest.

“ You know, I’m living my dream”- “ Being fucked in front of a coffee machine?”- “ Also, but I was talking about the dream to have your lips on me”.

“ Jongin, I really love the sound of your vice, but please turn around”-“ No, come, I want to look you in those big eyes while you fuck the shit out of me” Kyungsoo laughed: “ Sorry when I’m horny I tend to speak like this, but I really want to look at you” said blushing and leading the other one in front of a chair.

“Sit, Kyungsoo” said pushing the other on the chair. He kneeled to take Kyungsoo’s pants off.

“ Your turn now” exclaimed Kyungsoo with a smirk.

Jongin took his pants off too and now he was completely naked in front of a very happy Kyungsoo.

“ You’re so beautiful Jongin, really. You look like one of those Greek gods I’m studying about”- “ Really?” asked Jongin sitting on him, putting his arms around his neck.

“ Really and Jongin, stop teasing, please, you’re moving your hips”- “ Well fuck me Kyungsoo, or I will never stop teasing you”

 

“ Why do you always laugh during inopportune moments? I mean you’re riding me, what’s funny?”- “ I’ve just realized that I’m riding you, in front of a big window”- “ Well I hope that if someone sees us they enjoy the show”- “ I don’t care about them, I’m definitely enjoying it”.

He was on the same chair where he usually sat to study and to drink a coffee, but that time he was sat on that chair and he was having sex with the most handsome guy in the world.

“ Are you happy? You’re smiling”- “Actually I’m coming Jongin but yes, I’m really happy”.

 

“ I think I have to clean this before closing the cafeteria” – “Well I think it’s my fault too, I help you”- “ It’s definitely your fault this, you made me come”- “ Twice”- “ Yes, I remember it very well”.

The guys cleaned and dressed up, ready to leave, together, the cafeteria.

“ You know, tomorrow when I will come here to open I will look at this chair. From now on I will never be able to watch that place without thinking about you fucking me”.

“Jongin, do you close the cafeteria at the same hour also tomorrow?”

“ Yes, always at that time”

“ Good, this cafeteria has lot of chairs”.


End file.
